Life's Second Chance
by Parthos the Silver Dragon
Summary: A "What If" story. What if Vincent, Ciel's father, had made a contract with his own demon? And what if Ciel had "inharited" said demon? This story follows this demon's "life" from making the contract with Vincent to a surprise romance with Sebastian.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, Yana Toboso does. All I own is the oc and plot line.

Prologue

Insanity, that's all I can say about it. Humanity has gone insane, murdering everyone they come in contact with, stealing, raping, running; insanity everywhere. I'm one of the few not affected by this craziness, I stood atop a high hill, with a sheer drop off, like a small cliff, just high enough. I look out over the city, smoke billowing high into the sky, flames just visible from this distance, people look like ants from here.

"What have we got here?" I hear someone say from behind me. I turn around to see a man in his late thirties standing there; he had blood running down the side of his face, his had a gun in his hand hanging limply by his side. He was wearing a denim jacket, jeans, and a t-shirt; he was dripping blood, guessing from the gun, most of it wasn't his. I took a step back, his eyes showed how crazed he really was; to think that a simple cosmic event would cause such chaos, guess the Aztec/Mayans were right about the world ending. I was right above the cliff edge, I put my hand up to show I meant no harm to him; he just pointed the gun at me.

"You don't have to do this," I tell him in a calm voice. He released the safety and grinned like the madman he had become, a shiver ran down my spine and tears pooled in my eyes blurring the image.

"I know," he laughed, pulling the trigger. The world seemed to slow down; I was shot twice from the pain in my chest and stomach. I fell backwards off the cliff, but it felt like I was floating and slowly sinking in water. I think I finally hit the ground, and everything went black.

**A/N: IT'S ONLY A PROLOGUE! SO IT'S SUPOST TO BE SHORT! NO COMPLANTS THAT IT'S NOT LONG ENOUGH! Besides I'm posting the next chapter the same day I'm posting this so NAG all you want, I don't care.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, Yana Toboso does. All I own is the oc and plot line.

Chapter 1

I hated these parties, my new suit itched but I kept up an act for my parents and sister. I decided to take a quick walk out in the garden; I can't stay out here for long, otherwise Francis will come looking for me and I would much rather avoid being scolded by my younger sister. I was walking through the rose hedges, enjoying the nightly breeze, when out of the corner of my eye, I spot a body. Another assassin after my father's head I assumed, one of the servants must have taken care of him while we were all enjoying the party. I walk up to the strangely dressed man, only to find out "he" was a woman, she wasn't much older than Francis by the look of her. As I said she was strangely dressed, her clothes fit to her body like a glove to one's hand, I bent down closer getting mud on my trousers but I don't care this woman was curious. She had on a jacket of sorts, with what little light I had I could see that it was supposed to be blue, but it was stained by the blood from two gunshot wounds in her chest and abdomen; she had another shirt on under the jacket it was black from what I could tell, and her trousers were the oddest yet. They fit close to her legs and were made of some material I didn't recognize it was a dark blue and rough to the touch like wool but thinner. I look at her face, it was serine as if she was only sleeping; long eyelashes brushed over pale cheeks, freckles crossed the bridge of her button nose, slightly open pink lips that stood out on this cool night. I brushed a lock of her dark hair away from her eyes; her eyebrows were perfectly sculpted like a painting, I know my mother and sister have to take hours to get their eyebrows perfect. She stirred and I jumped back landing on my hindquarters, rather ungracefully I might add. She opened her eyes; they were a bright sky blue from what I could tell.

"Where," she spoke softly, her voice was a high alto with a bit of a nasal sound to it. She wiped her hand on her forehead; she had nails as black as the night sky above us. She sat up slowly, I moved to stop her but she didn't seem affected by her wounds in the slightest bit, she turned to look at me, she looked at me with a half-hearted glare like the one Francis gives me when I skip out on my lessons before father yells at me. "Who…?"

"I should be the one asking you that," I say, standing up and trying to brush the fresh mud off my coat and pants. "Who are you, and why are you on my family's property?" I gave up trying to clean myself off, while I waited for this girl to answer me. She gave me a confused look and looked around still confused, she almost looked cute with the tip of her thumb in her mouth as she looked at her surroundings.

"I don't know," she blatantly answered with a dumb look on her face. I gave her the same look back, 'how can she not know?' I look at her gun wounds, 'how is she even alive?'

"How are you even alive?" I voiced my question aloud, crossing my arms and putting my chin in my right hand.

"I don't know," she answered again with the same dumb look. It could all be an act for all I knew but I wanted to learn more from and about her.

"Even so we should still get you cleaned up," I help her off the muddy ground, I needed to change my clothes anyway, Francis would throw a fit if I returned to the party with a muddy suit.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, Yana Toboso does. All I own is the oc and plot line.

A/N: If you hadn't already figured it out, last chapter was in Vincent's POV, this chapter will also be in Vincent's POV.

Chapter 2

Tanaka had come to meet us at the door; Tanaka is father's newest butler being in his mid-30's he still has much to learn as an Englishman's butler. He sometimes even reverts to his native tongue, Japanese, but he is slowly losing his accent.

"Tanaka, I want you to get this girl cleaned up," I handed her over to Tanaka's care, "And keep her out of sight until all the guests have left." Tanaka nodded and began leading her towards the nearest bathroom, speaking of which, I went towards my own room and picked out my old suit; I don't know why father insisted I get a new one when my old one is perfectly fine. I change suits and leave my dirty one for the maid to clean. As I was returning to the party, Francis met me half way down the hall.

"Where were you?" she scolded, "Father has business partners he wishes for you to meet. And why aren't you wearing the suit father had tailored for you?"

"I took a short walk outside and slipped in the mud," I explain, purposely leaving out the curiosity of a woman.

"How do you expect to get anywhere in this line of work if all you do is runaway and avoid people?" she asked, "How can you expect to be the Queens Guard Dog?"

"Francis, beloved sister, this will never concern you after you are married so why not leave me be?" I tell her.

"Brother, father worries that it might be either of us to be the Queens Guard Dog," she tells me, "Besides I have no one to marry."

"You have many suitors just choose one."

"Brother none of those men are qualified to be my husband." We had returned to the party by this time and dropped our conversation.

"Vincent, son come over here a moment," father called to me, he was with an odd fellow; he had long white hair with bangs covering his eyes, and dressed in all black. Judging by the chain with funeral lockets about his waist, he must be an undertaker. "Vincent, this is Undertaker, I go to him for info when traditional research gets me nowhere."

"*Heh heh* Good Evening to you," he said in an eerie voice, he held out his hand for me to shake, I take it.

"And good evening to you too, sir," I exchanged greetings, getting a better look at the man he had the oddest scar that resembled rose vines that wrapped around his face and neck, I notice, also, that his hands had such long nails coloured black. It was no wonder this man was an undertaker.

"Come Vincent, we have many other business partners for you to meet," Father spoke up. I nod and let go of his hand, which I did not realize I was still holding, and then he grabbed my arm roughly pulling me towards him.

"Careful young Vincent," he grinned a madman's grin, "that little fallen cherub you have hidden away maybe the death of ye." Then he cackled like the madman he is and walked off.

"There are times when it's best just to ignore the man," Father told me as we went to meet with others. I met with the hopeful future head of the Scotland Yard, young Lord Arnold (He's about ten years older then I and did not look happy at meeting me), I also met my quick friend Claus, he's five years older then I and learning to replace his father as an informant for the Queen's Guard Dog. Claus' father has reached an age where travelling has become hard and tedious.

The party continued into the early morning hours, I was starting to worry about the guest I had hidden away and the warning Undertaker had given me. I decided to excuse myself from the conversation Claus and I were having under the pretense that I was going to retire for the evening. I went to find Tanaka and ask him about the guest hidden away.

A/N: And cliffhanger. Please forgive me! I didn't mean to make you wait this long for another chapter, work has me soooooo stressed I try to relax as much as I can on my days off. It hasn't helped much. I'll try harder I promise, and I'm sorry if my chapters are still so short trying to keep the inspiration flowing is difficult, once we get closer to the cannon story plot/timeline the chapters will get longer, promise.


End file.
